


Kirk/Spock Holiday Ficlet

by Rimedio



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimedio/pseuds/Rimedio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this to put in the cards I sent for a Star Trek holiday card exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk/Spock Holiday Ficlet

Chekov insists that “Hanukah was inwented in Russia,” and Sulu goes along with it because last year when he protested he was treated to an hour long lecture on the origins of Ulambana (also from Russia apparently).

~

On December 26th Uhura is conscientiously especially nice to everyone and, as a gesture of goodwill, relieves the not-a-morning-person first shift communications officer an hour early so he can go take a nap.

~

Dr. McCoy grumbles for a week straight, spending all his free time drinking and playing poker with Scotty.  It is worth it though for the look on Joanna’s face when he shows her the (fixed) tribble and promises it will be on Earth by New Years.  Somehow no one connects the amount of time the CMO and chief engineer have been spending together with the tribble, the tall thin box marked “fragile, liquid foodstuff” that gets shipped at the same time, or the way Scotty will tell anyone who will listen about what a good Christmas his Mum’s going to have this year.

~

Last year Mr. Spock attempted to maintain that vulcans do not celebrate holidays, but Captain Kirk did some research and on the appropriate day presented his first officer with a fat packet of traditional Kal Rekk incense.  That incident is why this year the evening of Earth’s solstice finds Spock standing outside of his captain’s quarters clutching a festively wrapped gift.  And while several crewmembers pass Spock in the corridor none of them notice that once he gains admittance to Captain Kirk’s quarters, he does not emerge until late the next morning.  If anyone had noticed, it might have explained the captain’s exceedingly good cheer, however, as it was, the bridge crew put it down to simple holiday spirit.

_~Fin~_


End file.
